


Królowie słońca i gwiazd

by AngeloCustode



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeloCustode/pseuds/AngeloCustode
Summary: Po wojnie Piotr rozmyśla o nagrodach, które Aslan dał mu za lojalną służbę.





	Królowie słońca i gwiazd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adrianicsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianicsea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [kings of the sun and stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311361) by [adrianicsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrianicsea/pseuds/adrianicsea). 



> Translation of kings of the sun and stars by adrianicsea

Piotr jest pierwszym, który otrzymuje tę szansę. Być może odpowiednim jest, to by pierworodny, Wielki Król, ten który walczył najmocniej i rządził najdłużej w imieniu Aslana, był tym, który otrzyma swą nagrodę jako pierwszy.

\- Zapracowałeś na prawo by tu pozostać. – powiedział mu Aslan w noc przed koronacją Kaspiana. – Jeśli taki będzie twój wybór.

I, oczywiście, Piotr został. W przeciwieństwie do tego co myślała Zuzanna, Narnia była miejscem, do którego przynależeli, wiedział to.

Chwilami czuje się samolubny za pozostanie w Narnii, skoro inni nie mogli, ale przypomina sobie, że Edmund i Łucja mieli wrócić. To, że Zuzanna wybrała Anglię zamiast Narnii, odmawiając ofercie Aslana, było jej wyborem.

Jednak Piotr - Piotr był w domu.

Dom wydaje się teraz mniejszy, zupełnie jak jego dom w Anglii, kiedy wreszcie pozwolono im wrócić ze wsi do domu. " _Kiedy gdzieś dorastasz_ , myśli Piotr, _to naturalne, że w miarę wzrostu staje się ono mniejsze."_ I choć Piotr znów jest mały, a świat stał się dziki, olbrzymi i mroczny w czasie jego nieobecności, Narnia wciąż jest bardziej przytulna niż jego stara sypialnia.

Postanawia uczyć się świata od nowa - na co ma czas i środki, teraz, gdy Kaspian jest królem. Kiedy Kaspian pierwszy raz dowiedział się, że Piotr zostaje, błagał Piotra, by objął tron, by podniósł ciężar korony z jego głowy i wprowadził Narnię na nowe wyżyny. Piotr odmówił… Nie dlatego, że nie chciał wznowić swych rządów (och, miał na to ochotę, która paliła się w nim niczym płomień), ale ponieważ wiedział, że Kaspian zasługuje na swoją szansę. Piotr wierzył w to, że będzie dobrym królem.

Poza tym, powiedział, przejęcie korony na tym, co wszyscy uważali za koronację Kaspiana, byłoby dla niego zbyt bliskie tyranii i prawdopodobnie również dla Narnijczyków.

 _"Nie"_ , myśli Piotr, gdy pewnego wieczoru leży w łóżku, jego nagroda nigdy nie miała być koroną, tronem, a nawet tytułem.

Dobrze. Może nie tytuł „króla”. Ale tytuł „króla-małżonka”, według Piotra, jest najlepszą nagrodą, jaką kiedykolwiek otrzymał.

Nawet teraz Piotr rumieni się, gdy wspomina tę noc. Gdy tylko Kaspian usłyszał słowo „zostaję”, rzucił się na Piotra, by go pocałować, a Piotr złapał go, tak jak zawsze to robił.

\- Ze mną? - spytał Kaspian, mimo że trzymał usta przyciśnięte do ust Piotra. - Zostajesz ze mną?

A Piotr roześmiał się i przyciągnął Kaspiana bliżej, jedną rękę owinął wokół jego talii, a drugą wplótł we włosy.

\- Tak. - wyszeptał. - Z tobą, Kaspianie.

Kiedy Kaspian wreszcie się odsunął, Piotr widział światło gwiazd tańczące w jego ciemnych oczach, i wciąż pamięta, jak jego serce zatrzymało się na ten widok. Po raz pierwszy widział Kaspiana tak szczerze i niewinnie szczęśliwego - szczęśliwego nie z powodu przeżycia kolejnej bitwy, lub gdy ich armia poniosła tylko jedną lub dwie ofiary, ale szczęśliwego, chętnego do świętowania i rozkoszowania się radością.

Piotr pamięta równie dobrze, jak jego serce zatrzymało się po raz drugi w ciągu kilku sekund, gdy Kaspian zapytał go, czy chce się pobrać przed czy po koronacji. Sama propozycja nie zszokowała go; Piotr i jego rodzeństwo upewnili się w swoim czasie, jako władcy Narnii, że jest to znacznie lepsza ziemia niż Anglia. Ale Piotr miał dopiero siedemnaście lat (już dawno przestał liczyć utracone piętnaście). Edmund powiedział mu, że niedorzecznym jest chodzić dookoła, nazywając siebie trzydziestodwulatkiem, gdy wciąż wygląda na zbyt młodego, by służyć w armii), i chociaż walczył z czarownicami i gigantami i każdym innym potworem jaki kiedykolwiek żył, przerażał go pomysł bycia w związku małżeńskim, nawet z Kaspianem.

Kaspian wyglądał na załamanego, kiedy Piotr go odrzucił, ale kiedy wyjaśnił mu, że tam skąd pochodził ludzie po prostu nie żenili się w wieku Piotra, i miał na myśli tylko „jeszcze nie”, a nie „nigdy”, rozchmurzył trochę.

Oczywiście, Piotr przypomina sobie chichocząc cicho, że i tak nie powstrzymał Kaspiana przed próbami nakłonienia go do zmiany zdania.

\- Nie będziesz miał tytułu, dopóki mnie nie poślubisz. - szepnął Kaspian w szyję Piotra następnej nocy, kiedy leżeli w nowym łóżku króla Narnii, jego głos był niski i żartobliwy.  - Do tej pory jesteś tylko podwładnym w moim królestwie.

\- Kaspianie - odpowiedział Piotr z rozbawieniem - Jestem Wielkim Królem, wskrzeszonym po tysiącu lat, by znów chodzić po Narnii. Nikt nie pomyli mnie ze zwykłym człowiekiem.

Kaspian tylko ugryzł gardło Piotra w odpowiedzi.

\- Nadal jednak... - mruknął, a Piotr westchnął - to ja jestem teraz Królem. Jedynym tytułem, który będziesz nosił od teraz, jest „Król-małżonek”, a to i tak dopiero gdy wyjdziesz za mnie.

Piotr przewrócił ich i przycisnął dłonie Kaspiana do jego boków.

\- Niezła próba - powiedział z uśmieszkiem. - Zapytaj mnie ponownie za rok.

I Kaspian zapytał.

Piotr zostaje wyrwany ze swoich wspomnień, gdy Kaspian przewraca się, by objąć go w talii przez sen. Uśmiecha się do siebie, studiując go, wyblakłe blizny, które odbarwiają skórę Kaspiana tu i tam, w sposób, w jaki jego ręka z łatwością znalazła biodro Piotra, nawet we śnie. Przeważnie jednak Piotr bada sposób, w jaki pierścień na palcach Kaspiana odbija się w blasku świec. Mały złoty lew na nim wygląda bardziej uroczo niż groźnie w słabym świetle, nawet jeśli jego obramowanie tworzy koronę wokół jego grzywy. Piotr podnosi rękę i odkrywa, że to samo można powiedzieć o gwieździstym wilku na jego pierścieniu. (Wilki, jak powiedział Kaspian, kiedy po raz pierwszy pokazał Piotrowi pierścień, były jedynymi zwierzętami, których Telmarowie nie byli uczeni się bać ani nienawidzić, ponieważ były zaciekłymi wojownikami, którzy byli tak samo oddani ochronie tych, których kochali, jak odniesieniu zwycięstwa w walce.)

Z zaspanym, zadowolonym westchnieniem Piotr wyciąga rękę, by zgasić świecę na nocnym stoliku. Potem przykrywa się kołdrą i przysuwa się bliżej Kaspiana, w zamian owijając ramieniem jego talię. Kaspian uśmiecha się we śnie i przyciąga go bliżej.

Tak, Piotr myśli, gdy zamyka oczy, jego nagrodą nie była korona ani królestwo, którym miałby rządzić, lecz po prostu pierścień i tytuł. I to jest większa nagroda niż cokolwiek, o czym kiedykolwiek mógł marzyć.


End file.
